Sleepy Hollow
by CherryWillow19
Summary: The horseman rides but for who does he come for. Lacey and Danny put their love to the test as they face death together. Will their love be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twisted.**

Autumn air hit her face as she ran into the woods. She remembered him saying he needed her that it was getting worse. Ever since his aunt moved in Danny would call her more and more. He would request that they meet at the fort or come over.

This time she felt the east wind blow and she knew Danny needed her. Her mother always told her that the east wind was a warning for things to come. What she didn't know but seeing as one of her best friends just called her she figures he needed her help.

Reaching the edge of the woods in the back of the Desai house Lacey ready to tackle her best friend's window. When she saw Tara Danny's aunt come out the house with something wrapped in a blanket. Feeling the wind again she fallowed the woman and waited until she felt to check it out .Digging up whatever Tara placed in the dirt she noticed it looked like a body and hurried to move the covering.

She saw Danny and he wasn't breathing. Her heart stopped along with the world. She didn't breathe, think, and blink. Lacey just froze until once again she felt the wind blow with a message. Words that should never be said. A spell that her mother forbid her to repeat but still she did.

_**Danny~**_

Danny heard a voice in the darkness. One he knew but couldn't place. As he focused on the voice he understood the words and what they meant. The deal it held if he agreed and woke. Finally he realized it was Lacey and opened his eyes excepting life and the deal.

Still flesh

Stolen breath

Arise now

Forever hence

Life's fire

Forever bound

Share my spring

Rise from the ground

_~Lacey~_

Lacey fell on top of Danny's body. Filling dizzy and weak after resisting the incantation told to her by the wind. She lay there fading fast Lacey heard the one thing that could give her hope.

Danny's heartbeat.

_~Danny~_

Danny woke up in his room with Lacey beside him. He held her hand and wondered why she was there. Something was off but he didn't really care. He had his best friend with him so he knew everything was going to be okay.

Hearing his mother Danny rose but didn't leave his bed feeling protective of the girl lying in his bed. Nothing he hadn't felt before just never so strongly.

"Mother what happen?"

"You don't remember."

"Remember what?"

"We found you two in the woods and your aunt she is missing"

"Oh will she stay away this time?"

"I hope so baby I really hope so."

"Mom can I go back to sleep I'm tried."

"Yes Danny I'll be back when Lacey's parents get here. She ran away again. I wonder why she was in our back yard with you."

"I can't remember."

Nodding her head Karen shut the door heading to her bed room to talk with her husband.

Little Lacey rolled over and started at Danny. She could feel his heart like it was beating in her own chest. A smile grew on her face knowing she'd brought him back.

"Lacey what did you do."

"I don't think you want me to tell you."

"Lacey I'm not stupid. My aunt killed me so why am I here now. What did you do?

Before Lacey could say anything Danny realized he hadn't opened his mouth. Everything he'd said was in his head. His mind ran trying to figure out how this was possible.

Hearing the wind blow hard on the window at the Desai house told Lacey her mother was here and it was time to go. Taking Danny's hand Lacey allowed him to see what she remembered of what happen. How scared and shattered she was. Up until she said the spell that brought him back to her.

No sooner had Lacey released his had did his door wing open. Stand there was a very pissed off Judy and now frighten Lacey. No words were said but the child new her mother was mad at her. Getting off the bed she told her friend she'd be okay when she felt his anger towards her mother.

Judy studied the boy suddenly knowing the price her little girl paid to return him to the land of the living. When the spell was said she and their coven felt Lacey's power informing Judy that somehow her child remembered the spell and thought to use it. With one last look into her eyes Danny watched Lacey walk down the stairs and out the door. Knowing his life would never be normal again.

**It's something I came up with after watching Sleepy Hollow. I should be done with this by Halloween. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't Own Twisted**_

Lacey felt her mother's anger in waves as they made their way back home. If she was right they would either kill Danny or separate the two. Both options seem horrible to the young girl but if she had to choose she'd want him to live.

Finally reaching her house Judy opened the door and remained silent until she heard the door close. Spinning around she faced her child ready to release her pint up fury. Not once wondering why she did it only that she did.

"I don't know how you came to remember that spell but girl when I'm done with you you'll wish you hadn't."

"Mama I…"

"You what didn't listen to me. Yes I know because I felt your magic. I know you love your best friend but Lacey Porter the council nor can I save you from what is to come."

"What"

"Oh so you used the spell without reading up on it. I should have known."

"Mama Tara killed Danny. He called me mama and I found him dead. I didn't remember the spell. The wind told me and I said it."

"Just because the wind tells you things don't mean you should listen. That Damn East wind has done nothing but cause us trouble. Now baby you are going to pay the piper."

"What do you mean?"

"Death will come and take you to hell for what you have done."

"But mama"

"That is price you pay. I can give you time baby girl but he will come and he will not stop until you are dead."

"Why just me?"

"Because you stopped Danny from dying; Lacey no one cheat's death there is always a price to pay. When you bound him to you, you made it so the only way to kill Danny is to kill you. What did you think taking your spring and forever bound meant? You two share life and he is bound to you."

"I am sorry you are mad mama, but I am not sorry that I did it. I don't want Danny to die."

"Good because if me yelling at you made you change your mind I should kill you now and save the horseman the trouble."

Turning around she motioned for her child to fallow her. The two walked until they reached a room filled with shelves. Reaching for a jar Judy dipped her finger inside and mumbled some words. Turning around she touched Lacey's forehead with the substance still on her finger.

The east wind blew inside the room surround the girl. Once again Lacey felt faint but didn't fall. Only looked up at her mother not understanding what just happened. Never had she seen anyone do this or touch that particular jar. Since she was in training Lacey made sure to know what each held and their purpose.

"Seeing as the east wind chose you I have made sure it will protect you until it is no longer needed. But Lacey hear me and hear me good. No one can stop the Horseman of Death. He will ride and take back what was lost. I can only give you time to grow before he comes."

"Yes mama."

Reaching for her little girl Judy hugged her and cried. Shedding tears for the pain and sorrow that was to come. As soon as the tears came they left. Now wasn't the time to try it was time to make good of her word.

Letting go of her daughter the mother waved the child to leave and opened a door in the wall. Ready to face the council for her daughter's crimes, this was the only way to by her time.

_~Danny~_

Sitting on his bed Danny listen to the conversation in the next room. His mother had caught his father cheating again. With her best friend which made it worse. His dad could be so messy with things.

Laying down he tried to speak to Lacey in his mind again. Still not understanding how she was able to do it. There was the possibility that she was a witch buy who believed in that stuff anymore. Besides he was a kid what business did he have worrying about these things?

Suddenly he knew he wasn't alone but for some reason he was not afraid. Turning his body to get off the bed he made his way to the window. There he saw his Aunt looking up at him.

"I'll get you"

With a blink of an eye she was gone. Maybe he was a kid and shouldn't have to worry about these things, but here in Sleepy Hollow nothing was as it should.

_**So I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. Let me know what you think! Until next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

{} Conversations in their heads

_**I don't own Twisted**_

Five years passed since that day Danny died and was brought back. Since then the two have grown closer. Their only other friend was Jo. A blond hair girl with curls and a sweet idea in her head that everything was fair.

Danny and Lacey never told her what happen that day. Mostly because she couldn't hold water, plus she would think the two of them were crazy. As time went on Lacey told Danny that she was a witch but never told him of how she would die for bringing him back.

Why?

The two of them were in love and if she told him at any moment the horseman of Death was going to come and kill her it would make life harder. It was bad enough her mother was in a coma for five years to the day. That was the price she paid for protecting her little girl.

Lacey's sister Clara wasn't too happy about it. Saying her mother abandons her for her sister; which was why she now lived with their father in New York. Ever since he found out what they were he up and left saying he couldn't live like that. Keeping secrets and such like Lawyers didn't do that on a daily basis.

It didn't matter though because that only left Lacey to live a normal life. For now…..

{You should really pay attention in class}

{Then you should stop talking to me}

{I haven't **said** a word}

{Ass}

{Say it to my face Porter I dare you}

{So you can kiss me in front of everyone and get me dentation. I think not}

"Miss Porter care to tell me the answer to this question."

{y=2.5}

"Um…Y=2.5?"

"Yes but next time look like you're paying attention in my class."

"Yes ma'am"

{Thanx for the save}

{That's what I'm here for}

In that moment Lacey's face fell as she remembered how the East wind had been blowing. He was coming and there was nothing she could do about it. Maybe it was time to tell Danny the truth.

The bell rang and Lacey waited for Danny so they could walk to lunch. If there were lucky Jo would be so paced out with studying they could talk in peace.

"Hey Lacey why don't you ditch the guard dog and sit with me at lunch."

"As much as I would love to I have this rule about dating Jock. You know their all just pussies especially the Captains."

"Oh I promise I speak cat fluently alright."

"Um…Archie are you deaf, stupid or just plain dumb as hell. She doesn't want you and if you call me a dog again. I'll remind you why I was kicked off the soccer team."

Lacey rolled her eyes and grabbed Danny's hand. If she didn't stop him now they'd fight and she'd have to explain things to his mother. Who she swore already had her fitted for a wedding dress.

{Danny please…..don't start a fight. I need to talk to you}

{Well what are we doing now?}

{Don't be a smart ass it's important}

Danny just smiled and hit her butt.

{I prefer your ass}

{Danny}

{Alright just let me get us some lunch}

Going their separate ways Lacey got a table waiting for Jo to show up. Her mom always made her lunch so she would just come and sit down. After a few minutes of waiting she finally saw blond curls heading her way.

"Hey La"

"Hey Jo"

"What are you wearing to the Halloween Festival?"

"I don't know yet we can go shopping tomorrow."

"Alright but I am telling you now! NO PINK!"

The two laughed as she remembered last year. Her mother tried to talk Lacey into getting Jo in a puff pink dress. That year ended with a food fight and the burning of the dress. Jo's mom cried it was kind of weird.

{Lacey!}

Hearing Danny yell in her head did more than get her attention. Jumping up she hurried to the food line to help her best friend coming just in time to see Regina pull him in for a kiss.

{Get her off me}

"Gina I didn't know you were into Dominatrices"

Pulling away she smiled at Lacey, "Sorry babe maybe he wanted to upgrade."

"Or I just don't want to hit a girl."

"You don't have to pretend now that she's here."

"Let's see tall, brown, and lovely or the crept keeper. Yeah that's really a hard choice."

Regina walked up to Danny and tried to wrap her arms around him but he caught her and pushed her back.

"Don't be that way Danny you know you want me."

"Yeah like a case of HIV"

Finally having enough the blond girl walked away but not before she whispered "You'll regret this." This only made the Desai boy laughs he only regretted Lacey taking so long. Now he had to wash his mouth out and pray she didn't have anything. That girl got around faster than a chicken pox at a kindergarten class.

{You okay}

{Are you going to hit her?}

{No}

{Then No}

Walking over to Danny she led him back into the food line to get food. Seeing as the Mrs. Super Hoe stopped him from doing it the first time around.

After getting their food and making their way to the table. Lacey prayed Rico would come and distract Jo. She really didn't need her asking questions right now.

"So what made you up and leave La"

"I was wondering what was taking Danny so long. Then I remember he was on Regina's hit list."

"Oh you should have told me we could have got her together."

"You have a test to study for I didn't want to be the cause of you being expelled before you could take it."

"Good looking out."

The group sat in silence but it wasn't uncommon. Most times at school it would be like this. Jo understood there was something more to Danny and Lacey. Even though she hated the fact that they had yet to tell her she understood. This made it even harder with the fact that she was crushing on Danny.

{Lacey what did you want to talk to me about?}

{I can't say right now. You'd freak and Jo doesn't know anything about us.}

{We can leave early saying I don't want to run into Miss Revenge}

{So you want us to leave her here….alone…}

{No Rico is going to ask her out and he's waiting for us to leave to do so.}

{Soooo could have said that early Desai}

{You never asked Porter}

"Hey Jo I'm going to dip out so I don't run into Lady Deep-throat"

"Let me guess Lacey is going with you."

"I didn't know he wanted to leave"

"Well if that's the case then use protection"

"Jo I would never give it up so easy"

"That's not…"

"Finish that sentence and you'll be called the pink panther until you graduate."

Jo kept a smile on her face knowing she gotten under Lacey's skin. They might not have planned to do anything but that didn't mean there wasn't something else going on. This was her way of getting back at these two. Ditch her will that…She'd fix them.

"Come on Jo. You the only one hitting it is me."

"WHAT" Lacey turned to hit Danny who caught her hand and kissed it. Waving good-bye to Jo he lead his lady out of the cafeteria and out to the back of the school. Once far enough away so they wouldn't be seen Danny turned to face Lacey.

{So what do you have to tell me?}

{I need to tell you something about me bringing you back}

{Does it have something to do with why you've been uneasy?}

{You knew}

{I can always feel what is going on with you}

{Well my mother paid the price to give us some time to grow up}

{Is that why you live with you aunt}

Lacey looked away not wanted to see his reaction as she told him what was to come. Her biggest fear was that he would hate her.

{Yes but she only bought five years, on Halloween I die.}

Danny didn't say anything for a minute. He just grabbed onto Lacey and hugged her.{So on Halloween we die}

{Yes} The young witch hugged him back starting to cry. She didn't want to lose him but if he did leave she couldn't blame him. Suddenly she felt the space between them increase quickly.

{What if we didn't have to die? What if I shared my life with you?}

{Danny you can't} Her head shook from side to side.

{Why I'm not a part of your coven. I didn't make a deal with anyone one so why can't I}

He was making it harder than it had to be but she did have longer to except her fate Danny not so much. {Because it doesn't work that way. Plus you have no life to give.}

{I can't accept this Lacey I won't. I'm on borrowed time but you shouldn't die because you love me.}

{I'm sorry I wish I could stop this but I can't. I have to pay the price for bringing you back}

Thinking his face became hard and serious.{Then kill me}

Lacey's heart skipped there was no way he asked her that. She would never he had to be out of his mind. {I would have to kill myself}

Everything was so frustrating he didn't understand. If he was the reason she was going to die then killing him should make everything okay.{Why}

The witch took her loves hands and held them tight. {The spell said share my spring. Which is me sharing my life. Forever bound makes you forever bound to me. Even if we die our souls are bound together}

Taking the hands that held his he pulled her close and kissed her soft lips. {Then we should tell my parents. They deserve to know}

With a few tears she pecked his lips. {We can tell them after school}

Danny nodded and grabbed Lacey's hand. All the new information running in his head but death didn't scare him. Truth be told he was okay with dying had been since she brought him back. It was Lacey he was worried about she was too good a person to die.

Now that she told him everything he understood why he was always thinking about her. She was his life literally and now she was going to die because she couldn't live without him. This sounded like a twisted Romeo and Juliet.

He could only pray that his mother didn't freak out but he doubts that would happen. If anything she should blame Tara, she was the one who killed him. It didn't truly matter who she blamed the fact still remain that he was going to die and this time no one could save him.

_**This chp is longer but I enjoyed writing it. Plez R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twisted.

The table was set with candles and roses. Danny wished his mother wouldn't over do it every time Lacey came over. He could understand when they told her they were dating. Still she was his mother and he loved her despite it all.

{Damn it's called a smile try it sometime.}

{She's already planned our wedding I can feel it}

{Sure we can have a couple of forever's.}

{Lacey I would love nothing more than to have you forever but I want to make sure we live long enough to enjoy it}

{I'm sorry Danny I}

{Lacey babe you know if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. So please don't cry}

{I'm sorry I can't help it}

Tears stand her brown cheeks. No matter how much Lacey tried she couldn't stopped crying. Danny pulled her into his arms as she cried.

"Lacey dear what's the matter."

Pulling away from Danny the brown skinned girl cleaned her face with her hands. Getting back into her seat she faked a smile.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Desai"

"Honey I have told you call me Karen"

"Karen I am sorry I…just…"

Danny touched her shoulder, "Lacey I'll tell them"

Karen put her class down worried a baby was in her future, "Tell us what son?"

"Mom…Dad…On Halloween I will be dead."

Karen stood and slammed her hands on the table not willing to believe she heard him right. No way did her son just tell her he would be dead soon.

"What do you mean you'll be dead? What's going on?"

"Five years ago…."

Lacey recapped what happen mean while Vikram was deathly quiet. Nothing came out of his mouth that only made Danny wonder why. His mother couldn't shut up and he understood but his father who he believed loved him more than his mother said nothing.

"Dad you are awfully quite after hearing that your son will die"

"Just taking everything in son"

Even to the old man's ears his voice sounded too calm. He knew he should have been as upset as his wife. Sadly he'd played this game before and it never ended happy. It wasn't that he was not mad. Vikram Desai was numb because a part of him was waiting for his sister to take something else from him.

"What do you know?"

Lacey could feel his anger and tried to tell him to calm down. He blocked her out and she only took his hand in hers. The last thing she needed was for him to go off. She didn't think his mother was ready to see the things he could do when he was out of control.

"What is she dad? Why did she kill me?"

"We should talk about this in private"

Danny stood up out of his chair facing his father's direction, "No Lacey is the reason I'm alive so she stays"

"Danny" Lacey tried to reason with him but he would not listen to her.

"But"

"You stay"

Danny's eyes were beginning to glaze over black. If she didn't calm him down then there would be no conversation. Karen saw his eyes and left into the kitchen. Return with two bottles of wine. Everyone turned back to the man of the house waiting for him to explain.

{Danny I know you can hear me. If you don't calm down I will walk out that door}

{Don't Lacey I will lose it if you go. Please don't let go…Don't go}

Seeing the two teens stare at one another but said nothing. Mr. Desai cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Your aunt was dying so she took your life and you took her death. It's an exchange spell. Her mother was a witch but my father was a Werewolf. When we were kids I learned to let her do what she wanted."

His last statement struck him deep, "So you just let her kill me. When were you going to tell me what I am?"

Having enough of his son ignoring the first question for the moment, "I didn't know she killed you. Your mother told me she just left I thought she went to die somewhere. Seeing as you haven't went wolf yet I wasn't planning on telling you."

"For that you should thank Lacey. When I turned thirteen I was changing but didn't know why. Her coven gave me something to suppress the changes. I just have to stay calm."

After speaking Danny looked to his mother. She wasn't screaming or running around the house. Instead she just went to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of wine. Did she already know?

"Danny I know you don't know but shortly after Tara left your father told me. The only other person who knows is Judy and Tess. That is was why I caught them together. She was black mailing your father so he would sleep with her; almost had a scare about Jo."

"Karen" her husband all but yelled.

"What! Oh sorry so what are we going to do about your sister?"

Karen didn't mean to go over board that woman did birth their best friend. Still she didn't think that was supposed to make her like the slut. It only meant she had to be more careful when around her.

"Now we wait." Was her husband reply, but Karen again spoke.

"No…What about your mother Judy, I know she knows something." Mrs. Desai quickly closed her mouth when she remembered the girl's mother was in a coma.

Lacey's face fell grim thinking about her mother, "She bought us five years. But now that I know that Tara is a witch I can do something"

After that sentence Danny felt Lacey's sadness. If she knew a way then she should be happy. Something was up.

{What are you not saying?}

{It will all be okay. I promise}

{That doesn't answer my question Lace}

Lacey once again felt him give in to his darker side. "We just have to give Tara to the horse men when he comes for us. It will all be over if we do."

Everyone in the room let out a breath but still there was a UN answered question in the air. How were they going to get Tara?

**Lacey and Danny**

Up in Danny's room Lacey sat down on his bed. Danny glares wholes into his lady love. There was something she hasn't told him. He could tell from how she said all of this would be over.

{So you going to tell me what you left out}

{I told you everything}

{So we have to do this the hard way}

{DANNY!}

Turning quietly he jumps on the bed pinning her down to tickle Lacey until she told him the truth. However being his best friend gave her the knowledge of how to throw him off of her. Sadly in Lacey went down with the ship and screamed bloody murder as she too fell off the bed.

Lacey was so loud that his parents came up stairs. Not knowing that the two were only playing and the girl was in no danger. The Desai parents ran up the stairs and swung open the door.

"What the hell Danny" Both parents yelled at their son.

The two walked in to see Danny on top of Lacey. Every dirty possibility came to mind. None of it was good for the two teens on the floor.

"Um…It's not what it looks like." Danny stated lamely.

"I need another drink" With that Karen exited stage right back down the stairs abandoning her husband to deal with the two kids.

"Lacey I think it's time you go home."

**Omg she's not dead lol. I know it's been forever had a few things to get through but I'm back. And have an extra chp for my readers. As always R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Own Twisted**

**Last Time….**

Lacey was so loud that his parents came up stairs. Not knowing that the two were only playing and the girl was in no danger. The Desai parents ran up the stairs and swung open the door.

"What the hell Danny" Both parents yelled at their son.

The two walked in to see Danny on top of Lacey. Every dirty possibility came to mind. None of it was good for the two teens on the floor.

"Um…It's not what it looks like." Danny stated lamely.

"I need another drink" With that Karen exited stage right back down the stairs abandoning her husband to deal with the two kids.

"Lacey I think it's time you go home."

**Now….**

Lacey only nodded her head too embarrassed to say anything. She could only think what they thought of her now. In all honesty she would have jumped up but Danny was on top of her and he had yet to move.

"Why father I believe she is fine right where she is. Plus we must stay close together in order for me to protect her."

Danny gave his dad on of his wolf grins. It wasn't that he was looking for a fight Danny just wanted to be an ass because his father still should have told him. It hurt to think of what he kept from him. Maybe if he knew that his aunt was a witch he would have stayed away from her.

"Don't be cute son. Plus I don't think her family would like her staying the night here."

{What are you trying to pull Danny?}

{I don't know what you are talking about. But honestly I don't want you to go}

{You suddenly are having separation issues. Come on you are a big boy so act like it}

{Okay so I'm worried I'll go wolf. If I do I won't be able to stay calm because you will be too far away.}

{Here's an idea…tell your dad that. He can help now that he knows}

"Alright you two how about letting me in on the conversation"

"I don't want Lacey to leave because I might go wolf"

"Really son is that all"

"IS THAT ALL? THE LAST TIME I ALMOST KILL ARCHIE AND HALF THE SCOOER TEAM"

"I thought you simply got into an altercation with another boy"

"No he hit Lacey and I blacked out."

"Still I hate to break it to you but one day you must master the art of control"

"Usually I have control unless Lacey is in danger. Then not so much"

"Then that is what we shall do. Work on your control."

Danny finally got off of Lacey and looked at his father. Quickly grabbing Lacey's hand to make sure she didn't speed out of the door. He still didn't like the idea of her being anywhere without him.

"I still want Lacey to stay"

"You are no longer a pup. Sometimes things won't go your way."

"Then what will you do if while you are here teaching me control. Something happens to Lacey. Out of the two of us she is the one who can die. I'm already dead."

The look on his dad's face told him how much he didn't like being reminded that he was killed. For a moment he felt bad but had he done something about his sister then they wouldn't be in this mess. It was just a reminder that truth hurts.

"Son she is a witch I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself."

Seeing the argument going nowhere Lacey kissed Danny. Holding his face with one hand and waited for him to release the other. Once free she pulled away.

"Danny I will be okay. Plus my mom is awake and I want to see her." Giving him a smile she headed out of the room to go home. Hugging Karen before she was out of the door where placed she transported to the house.

"This pup is why you must learn control because it seems you are more dependent of her more than she is of you."

The two males stared at each other the younger of the two slowly becoming in rage. He couldn't believe his father had said that. If she didn't care then she wouldn't have brought him back. If she didn't care then she would have told him that she was going to die the day she found out. Everything she'd done was because she cared.

"The spell alone tells me how wrong you are."

**Another one bites the dust. Hope you have enjoyed my story so far. Ples R&R!**


End file.
